


Причуды памяти

by Milk_fox



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-12 22:58:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1203622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milk_fox/pseuds/Milk_fox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Что если Джон Риз - не первый оперативник, работающий на Финча? Что, если с прошлым работником случилась беда? И если случилась - по чьей вине?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Причуды памяти

Гарольд не сразу замечает. Он внимателен, очень внимателен, но поглощен разговором, а потому сначала опускается на скамью, и только потом замечает. Маленький комок перьев. На фоне старого дерева садовой скамейки сложно разглядеть детали, но горло почему-то сжимается от инстинктивной брезгливости. Гарольд резко отодвигается и врезается Ризу в плечо.  
  
\- Финч?  
  
\- Извини, - говорит Гарольд. - Просто птица.  
  
Риз кидает короткий взгляд на его поджатые губы и, перегнувшись через чужие колени, скидывает мертвого воробья со скамейки.  
  
\- Странно, - говорит он. - Шея свернута.  
  
Гарольд передергивается и переводит тему разговора. Он не особенно брезглив, но мертвые животные редко у кого вызывают приятные эмоции. Они говорят о том, как пробить систему защиты серверов транснациональной корпорации, и о том, как пробраться в офис и выкрасть нужные документы. Гарольд старательно смотрит прямо перед собой.  
  
 _Когда в нашей памяти всплывает что-то давно и прочно забытое, границы реальности размываются. Факты в равной степени смешаны с самооправданием и ожиданиями, дымка прошлого милосердно скрывает самое резкое. Память - это кинозал, где режиссером выступаем мы сами.  
  
\- И в чем будет заключаться работа? - мужчина поводит плечами, звякают на цепочке армейские жетоны.  
  
\- В том, чтобы выполнять мои просьбы.  
  
\- Просьбы? Не приказы?  
  
\- Ну вы ведь не мне давали присягу, верно?_  
  
Полгорода засыпано листьями. Кажется, будто весь центральный парк оборвали и старательно распределили по улицам. Риз очищает лобовое стекло, а потом предупредительно открывает перед Гарольдом пассажирскую дверь. Тот наклоняет голову и замирает в этой неудобной позе, таращась себе под ноги.  
  
\- Что там, Финч?  
  
Гарольд разглядывает еще одного мертвого воробья - он лежит между колесом и асфальтом, словно нарочно положенный, чтобы заметили в последний момент.  
  
\- Птица, - говорит он. - Просто птица.  
  
Риз пожимает плечами. Он явно не видит в дохлом воробье ничего необычного. Гарольд садится в машину, стараясь не думать о том, что шея птицы свернута на сторону. Сытая кошка? Воробьиный маньяк-душитель? Лучше просто выкинуть это из головы.  
 _  
У кого-то плохая память на лица, а у кого-то - на голоса. Часто искажается смысл сказанных слов и после нескольких лет неясно, что было произнесено, а что осталось невысказанным, осев на языке.  
  
\- Я просто пытаюсь выяснить, с кем работаю, что в этом плохого?  
  
\- Каждый имеет право на свои секреты.  
  
Мужчина смеется.  
  
\- А каждый секрет рано или поздно будет раскрыт. Такая уж у них судьба, вам не кажется, мистер Финч?_  
  
Третью птицу Гарольд не показывает Джону. Он сам не понимает, что заставляет его отшвырнуть с дороги труп довольно крупной вороны. Под строительными лесами темно, а Джон ничего не замечает. Или просто не придает значения резкому движению, Гарольд ведь хромает, его походку плавной не назовешь. Ворона отлетает прочь, сваливается в кучку отбитой штукатурки и остается лежать кверху лапами, а они проходят мимо. Избирательное внимание - вот что это такое.  
Гарольд не слишком оптимистичный человек и заметит скорее мертвую птицу, чем цветок на клумбе. Во всяком случае, он сам себе говорит именно так.  
Они обсуждают поведение очередного подозреваемого, и это в сто раз важнее и интереснее, чем сезонный мор пернатых в Нью Йорке.  
Шею вороны Гарольд просто не рассматривает.  
  
Новый номер выпадает с утра, он едва успевает взять трубку отчаянно трезвонящего телефонного автомата у библиотеки.  
Человеческие реакции - странная вещь. Сначала Гарольд понимает, что у него пересохло во рту, потом замечает дрожь в руках, и только после до него доходит - эта последовательность чисел ему хорошо знакома. Перепроверка не помогает - номер остается тем же. Паника подкатывает к горлу и холодом разливается по позвоночнику.  
  
\- Финч? - Риз с порога замечает, что что-то не так и быстро подходит к его столу. - Что это с тобой?  
  
\- Новый номер, - напряженно говорит Гарольд.  
  
\- Ты не можешь найти информацию? - непонимающе переспрашивает Риз.  
  
\- Нет, просто это человек, который имеет для меня особое значение.  
  
 _  
В памяти остаются совершенно ненужные детали - это так несправедливо. Блеск солнца на чужих волосах, чья-то привычка теребить брелок от ключей, забавная манера говорить. И ничего об этих людях, ничего о характере, вкусах или склонностях.  
  
\- Мне было бы приятно знать, что вам не чуждо что-то человеческое, мистер Финч. Слабости сближают.  
  
\- Вы не мой психотерапевт.  
  
\- И слава богу.  
  
Солнце разбивается о циферблат часов, пляшет на столе, цепочке с жетонами, маленькой серьге в ухе._  
  
\- Кто это, Финч? - тихо уточняет Риз, подходя ближе.  
  
\- Мы... были знакомы. Но я представлял для нее слишком большую опасность и не мог оставаться рядом. Ее зовут Грейс. Грейс Хендрикс.  
  
\- Тогда не будем терять времени, - коротко говорит Риз, воздержавшись от лишних комментариев. - Что ты знаешь о ней на данный момент?  
  
\- Художник-иллюстратор по профессии. Живет одна, выходит из дома только ради встречи с издателем. Иногда рисует на набережной. Общается с крайне ограниченным кругом людей.  
  
\- Дай мне адрес, - говорит Риз. - Ты ведь знаешь, когда она выйдет из дома?  
  
Хорошо, что есть Джон.  
  
Оставшись один, Гарольд садится за стол, обхватывает голову руками и позволяет себе просидеть так минуты три. Кто мог желать зла Грейс? Гарольд обезопасил ее настолько, насколько возможно - как раз для того, чтобы никогда не видеть на мониторе этот номер.  
Не время для паники. Он быстро проглядывает данные, выясняя имя последнего заказчика Грейс. Мистер Аткинс, писатель, публикуется в трех журналах, относительно успешен. Гарольд выясняет адрес и решает на всякий случай поговорить с ним лично. По дороге можно позвонить детективу Картер и скинуть ей список всех заказчиков - может, найдется кто-то с криминальным прошлым.  
Выходя из библиотеки, он спотыкается о мертвого скворца. Птица лежит у самой двери, на брошенной книге, беспомощно раскинув крылья. Гарольд присаживается на корточки. Вблизи становится только хуже - видны пятнышки на спинке, нелепо торчащие окоченевшие лапки и раскрытый глаз. Шея свернута. Гарольд осторожно берет птицу за крыло и выносит за дверь.  
Скворец падает в пыль, а Гарольду очень хочется вымыть руки, несмотря на наличие кожаных перчаток.  
  
Мистер Аткинс оказывается вполне добропорядочным гражданином. Заказчики, как один, честны перед законом.  
Гарольд покупает себе отвратительно горький кофе и звонит Джону.  
  
\- Привет, Финч, - голос в наушнике немного успокаивает.  
  
\- Какие новости? Тебе удалось что-нибудь выяснить?  
  
\- Нашел несколько писем с бессвязными угрозами, - Джон шуршит каким-то бумагами. - Больше ничего. Ты уверен, что у нее нет врагов?  
  
\- Насколько мне известно - нет, - уверенно отвечает Гарольд.  
  
\- А известно тебе многое... - Риз задумчиво молчит, расхаживая по квартире. - Но я бы не сказал, что она в порядке, Финч.  
  
\- Что такое?  
  
\- Тут посреди комнаты мольберт с мертвой чайкой во весь лист.  
 __  
Мы верим своим воспоминаниям больше, чем, скажем, реконструкциям археологов. И очень зря. Археологи опираются на факты, а мы - всего лишь на бессвязные образы в голове. Прошлого уже не существует, а память можно обмануть. Память ничем не отличается от выдумки, и относительно прошлого не может быть никакой объективности.  
  
\- Всегда думал, что обозначают твои псевдонимы, - он тянется за чашкой, и жетоны на цепочке бьются о края полки.  
  
\- Ничего, - стрекот клавиш на секунду замирает и продолжается опять.  
  
\- Сплошь птицы. Наверняка здесь кроется какая-то история.  
  
\- Уверяю вас...  
  
\- Я просто шучу, Финч. Мне безразличны твои имена, если ты не обрастаешь перьями.  
  
Гарольд трет виски. Он уже полтора часа сидит на набережной, наблюдая за Грейс. Она все так же красива и все так же хорошо рисует. На мольберте покоится почти законченная картина - женщина стоит в поле, раскинув руки, и все небо над ее головой усеяно птицами.  
Огорченной или встревоженной Грейс не выглядит.  
  
\- Финч? -раздается из наушника.  
  
\- Да, Джон. Новая информация?  
  
\- Грейс, похоже, собралась на неделю уехать к своей подруге, Элис Флемминг. У них с мужем дом в пригороде.  
  
Гарольд кивает, забыв, что его не видят.  
  
\- Там всегда много народу. Думаю, это хороший вариант.  
  
Грейс собирает мольберт, упаковывает картину и уходит с набережной.  
  
\- Мистер Флемминг заедет за ней в семь, - в голосе Джона слышен вопрос. - Финч, я не обнаружил больше никаких угроз. У Грейс действительно нет врагов.  
  
\- Вы проследите за ней, мистер Риз?  
  
\- Безусловно Финч.  
  
Он идет прочь с набережной, пересекая темные тени фонарей. Продирается через толпу на людных улицах и не садится в автобус. Ходьба позволяет собраться с мыслями.  
Перед библиотекой Гарольд лезет в карман за ключами и вместе с ними вынимает мертвого зяблика.  
Шея у птицы свернута. Снова.  
Еще полчаса Гарольд сидит на скамейке, бессознательно вытирает ладонь о старое дерево и думает, насколько верным будет позвонить Фаско или Картер и сказать: "Кто-то весь день подкладывает мне дохлых птиц, детектив. Это начинает беспокоить".  
Темнеет. Поток прохожих начинает редеть. Гарольд поднимается с места. Это же просто смешно - бояться птиц.  
  
В библиотеке становится только хуже. На лестнице под его ногами проминаются грязные перья. Маховые слегка хрустят под каблуком, а пух ложится беззвучно, оставаясь на подошвах. Пятна крови кажутся слишком яркими. В рассеянном свете ламп медленно кружится пыль. Он поднимается на второй этаж, тяжело опираясь на перила. Решетка скрипит, замка на ней нет. В луже кофе на полу лежит воробей. Клюв жалобно разинут, черный глаз смотрит прямо на Гарольда. Пятна крови на паркете похожи на дорожку. Спертый воздух свербит в носу, перья колышутся и взмывают в воздух от каждого шага. В спутанном клубке проводов - чайка. Крылья задраны под немыслимым углом, выломаны и связаны вместе. Еще одна чайка - на полке, шея свисает, клюв царапает корешок пыльного раритета.  
Пух забивается в нос. Подошвы ботинок липкие, с трудом отрываются от пола. Но Гарольд продолжает идти.  
Ворона - в кресле. На клавиатуре - городской голубь, откормленный и грязный. Второй дрозд - на подоконнике. К пробковой доске скотчем за крылья прикреплен зяблик. Гарольд смотрит на беспомощно повисшие лапки и не может оторвать взгляд. Не может закрыть глаза. Грудь птицы пробита гвоздем - конечно, скотч бы не удержал. Металлическая шляпка сереет среди ярких перьев, и Гарольд всматривается в нее до рези в глазах. На светлом дереве рамы - капли крови.  
  
\- Здравствуй, Финч.  
  
Голос из-за спины заставляет его оторвать взгляд и повернуться.  
Мужчина стоит в дверях, ведущих в следующий зал. Высокий, широкоплечий, с черными волосами ежиком и узким лицом. Карие глаза обшаривают Гарольда с ног до головы.  
  
\- У тебя тут остались мои жетоны. Вот, пришел забрать.  
  
Гарольд молчит. Мертвый зяблик смотрит ему в спину, и он чувствует этот взгляд.  
  
\- Ты не рад меня видеть? - мужчина улыбается и шагает ближе.  
  
\- Джеймс, - говорит Гарольд.  
  
\- А ты снова работаешь, правда? Это трогательно. Видел твоего нового работника. И его документы - тоже. Джон Руни, отдел активов. Рад, что ты меня помнишь, хотя бы так.  
  
\- Джеймс...  
  
\- Ты всегда был не слишком красноречив. Думал, подставить меня будет так просто? Отправить на задание и забыть спасти? Дилетант.  
  
Гарольд молчит и смотрит в пол. Шея налита свинцом, поднять голову невозможно.  
  
\- Хорошо, что я знаю механизм работы твоей системы. Рад, что дело не дошло до Грейс, она милая девочка. Ты так и будешь молчать?  
  
Гарольд неловко дергает плечом. Джеймс делает еще шаг.  
  
\- Что-то ты привязчив стал, Гарольд. У вас прямо идиллия. Ты ведь мистер Финч, безупречный, считаешь всех людей дерьмом, забыл? Ты сказал ему, что он у тебя не первый? Сказал, что он не последний, а, Гарольд? Рано или поздно он узнает что-нибудь о тебе. Что-то такое, что ты захотел скрыть. А я теперь все знаю, я славно покопался в архивах за это время. Место, где ты родился, твоя фамилия, твое образование, и даже тот милый период твоей жизни, прошедший в психиатрической клинике, - я выяснил все.  
  
\- Птицы, - роняет Гарольд.  
  
Джеймс радостно улыбается.  
  
\- Нравится? Я подумал, это красивый намек. Ты же любишь намеки. Хотя, знаешь, если б я убивал по птице каждый раз, когда мне хотелось свернуть шею тебе, - я бы опустошил Америку. Ты правда думал, что я позволю себе сгореть в багажнике? Опрометчиво с твоей стороны, - он вздыхает и откидывает ногой дохлого воробья. - А ты все такой же чистенький. Уже говорил Джону, что ты очень скрытен? Еще нет? Он смотрит тебе в рот? Верит тебе? А ты глядишь на него из-под очков, такой беззащитный, такой мирный и беспомощный, простой властелин мира.  
  
\- Это было необходимо, - упрямо говорит Гарольд.  
  
Джеймс кривится.  
  
\- Избавь меня от своей гнилой морали. Знаешь, я долго хотел тебя убить. Не из-за угла, нет. Порезать на куски. Затолкать тебе в глотку твои чертовы номера. Чтоб ты всей душой прочувствовал, как это плохо, - манипулировать людьми, и что ни одна твоя блядская идея этого не стоит! - он срывается на крик, эхо гуляет между стеллажей и исчезает под потолком.  
  
\- Ты был опасен.  
  
\- Это ты опасен. Ты маньяк, Финч. Ты урод и параноик, и ты сделал меня таким же. Ты сделаешь то же самое с Джоном, а потом - с каким-нибудь Сэмом, Тревором или Питером, черт бы их побрал. Ты будешь убивать нас, а потом рассказывать себе о том, что мы были опасны.  
  
Джеймс берет Гарольда за плечо и сжимает так, что хрустят кости. Они словно в танце синхронно шагают назад, птичий череп хрустит под каблуком. Тошнотворный звук и липкое чавканье.  
Гарольд резко вдыхает, а потом понимает, что у него под ребро вогнан нож. Джеймс пожимает плечами. Лезвие холодное, и боль - тоже. Ледяные искры бегут вдоль по позвоночнику. Нож идет из раны, медленно, скользя между ребрами, разрывая ткани, протягивая ленточку крови.  
  
\- Ты же не думал, что я застрелю тебя, правда? - Джеймс сочувственно качает головой. - Свернуть шею - хорошо, но знаешь, Гарольд, ты просто не представляешь, как это - гореть в багажнике и пытаться выбраться. А потом вешать свои жетоны на шею трупу.  
  
Гарольд слушает внимательно, рвущая боль растекается вверх и вниз, хватая за горло и подкашивая ноги. В фокусе зрения - мертвая ворона, разметавшаяся в кресле. Нож снова проскальзывает в него, разрезает кожу, а потом вдвигается выше, под второе ребро и резко дергается, упираясь в кость. Гарольд давится воздухом и кашляет. Брызги крови летят Джеймсу в лицо.  
  
\- Джон, - говорит Гарольд. - Джон.  
  
\- Джон, - соглашается Джеймс. - Но его здесь нет, - и проворачивает нож.  
  
Чужая рука буквально вытряхивает Гарольда из сна. Он садится на диване, обливаясь потом, горло саднит от крика. Джон стоит рядом, его рука все еще сжимает плечо.  
  
\- Ты кричал, - сообщает он.  
  
Гарольд тяжело дышит. Ребра ноют, в носу свербит от пуха, пахнет жжеными перьями. В комнате темно, в ногах у него плед, а на столике - бутылки с водой.  
  
\- Мы находили в последнее время дохлых птиц? - Гарольд хрипит и кашляет.  
  
Риз протягивает ему воду.  
  
\- Нет. Никаких птиц. Тебе сегодня подсыпали какой-то дряни, ты был не в себе, вот и все.  
  
\- Хорошо. Очень хорошо.  
  
Он откидывает одеяло, встает и идет к окну. В щель проникает свежий воздух, от этого становится чуть легче.  
  
\- Ты кричал имя, - говорит Джон. - "Джеймс". Ну, и еще мое.  
  
Гарольд вздыхает.  
  
\- Джеймс Руни. Спецподразделение "Дельта". Воевал в Ираке и Афганистане, выполнял спецоперации в восточной Европе. Вернулся в НьюЙорк в позапрошлом году. Я хотел... хотел предложить ему то, что предложил тебе. Но я опоздал.  
Риз поднимается с дивана и устраивается у стола, на приличном расстоянии.  
Гарольд заставляет разжаться кулаки и продолжает:  
  
\- Он связался с опасными людьми. Задолжал им. У нас уже была назначена встреча, но они успели раньше. Тело нашли сильно обгоревшим в багажнике взорванной машины, в порту. Я использовал его фамилию для твоего прикрытия. Это было... удобно.  
  
\- Я сделаю тебе кофе, - говорит Джон. Гарольд отрывисто кивает. Спать ему точно больше не хочется.  
  
В соседней комнате начинает работать кофемашина.  
Ящички картотеки сильно потерты, нижний выдвигается с большим трудом. На дне - бумаги, пара фотографий и тусклая, черная от копоти цепочка с армейскими жетонами. Свет фонарей падает на металл, жетоны тускло блестят и позвякивают, когда Гарольд пытается задвинуть ящик обратно.  
Память - это фикция. Никто не может сказать, что было на самом деле, а что мы изобрели, пользуясь огромным арсеналом оправданий и объяснений. У каждого факта есть минимум две версии, и ни одна из них не является истиной. Каждый сам решает, во что верить, но лучше просто жить в настоящем, надеясь, что у прошлого слишком короткие лапы.  
Джон входит в комнату с чашкой кофе, и Гарольд подходит к столу. За стеклом ветер ерошит перья чайки со свернутой шеей, невесть как попавшей на подоконник.


End file.
